Mystic Magic Impaler
Mystic Magic Impaler is a heroic member of the unique team, Super Magic Dream Parade. She would later become a Titan, and become known as the Impaling Titan, or Titaness Amenonuhoku, depending on who you ask. Personality Like the rest of her team, Mystic Magic Impaler is a hero who appears to be okay with killing, even making a joke of it.They were heroes who killed. I wasn’t so different from them in that, I was sorry to admit, but I’d never enjoyed it or joked about it the way they seemed to. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 Appearance Mystic Magic Impaler wears a very unique costume in line with the rest of her teams. She has an eyepatch with a smiley face on it, a drillbit running through the smileys head. Her outfit and hair are predominantly blue, with some orange. Her entire costume is covered in ribbons, as well as having power drill lances attached to her wrists.Mystic Magic Impaler was similar, but she wore an eyepatch with a smiley face on it, a drill bit running through the smiley’s head. The same icon was painted on the bare skin between cleavage and collarbone, and her outfit and hair were predominantly blue with some orange. The entire setup had far too many ribbons for someone with power drill lances mounted on her wrists, the bits columns, not cones. If the color scheme didn’t sell the image, the combination of power tools, long hair and loose clothing did. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 As the Impaler Titan, she is tall, narrow, and has a mostly faceless helmet on her head, with a hole where one of her eyes should be (presumably the one without the eyepatch). She has long, sky blue hair that touches the ground, and trails behind her. Her arms resemble the limbs of a praying mantis, with the final segments being rods instead of cones. More blue hair flows from the tail end of her weapon, her elbows, and her knees.The other Titan was already fully grown, and was moving slowly, finding her legs, so to speak. She was tall, narrow, and her head was a mostly faceless helmet with only a hole where the one eye should be. Long, sky blue hair draped down to pool on the ground at her ‘feet’, so to speak, and trail behind her. The weight of the hair and the way it pulled on her seemed to force her head down and to the side, where it periodically twitched and trembled. Most notably, her arms were like a praying mantis’s limbs, with the final segments being rods, not points. More sky blue hair flowed down from different points, including the tail end of the weapon, her elbows, and her knees. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 Abilities and Powers Mystic Magic Impaler had an ability that worked through her weapons. She had some sort of spacial warping spear extension, which varied based on whether she was swinging it, thrusting it, or keeping it still.“She had spear extension and other stuff,” I said, keeping my aim on the new, unnamed Titan while watching the Titanified Mystic Magic Impaler enduring massive explosions, chunks being taken out of her. “Um, yeah. Her weapon had weird rules for if she swung it, thrusted, or kept it still.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 As a Titan, the Impaler has the same abilities but significantly scaled up and with a changer-flare. She can use her space warping through her praying mantis-like limbs, and is powerful enough to deflect beams from Legend, and easily smear an Alexandria Package cape into a paste. There seems to be no range limit to her power anymore.Legend was using smaller lasers now, a hail of short lasers that were each only about as long as he was tall. She blocked three of them with a reach of her hand, not even looking at what she was doing, and then changed that reaching limb to vault herself in the air. Her limb reached out and extended out to the horizon. “That hit someone,” I heard Kenzie say, hushed. “Two of the heroes fighting the Ashen Titan. I don’t think there’s anyone to hold her off.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5I saw the Impaler Titan start to move, and stopped firing. I watched as she fended off more of Legend’s hail of lasers. By keeping her weapons still, she let it unfurl, and the expanded weapon served to block more. ... The limbs were expanding out. The parts closest to her wrists expanded out first, the tips that were half a mile away from those wrists were last to expand. What had been a column became a cone, rotating violently, tearing at the air and whipping it into something resembling a whirlwind. ... My flight was jerked off course, because the spiraling ‘drill’ had suction, corrected, and slammed into the first solid bit of the Titan’s wrist. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 She uses space warping effects to move in unintuitive ways, using her lances as fixed rotation points.The Impaler Titan attacked. The sideways movement of her weapon saw her move as well, as if space was fixed at the centerpoint of the longest part of the limb, and she levered herself around it. She thrust it, and it extended, punching into forcefields. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 History Early-Ward Mystic Magic Impaler and her team assisted against the Fallen, when they attacked the portals. Post-Time Bubble Pop Mystic Magic Impaler and her team were targeted by Teacher three separate times, including nearly becoming a victim of a similar attack to what happened to the Navigators.“They were part of Teacher’s campaign. They got targeted.” “Yeah. Three times.” “Three?” “They were lined up for an ambush like the Navigators were and then slept through it, their reputation was attacked like yours was, and they were the capes sent after a villain team Teacher set up to look more dangerous than they were.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 The Ice Breaks When Titan Fortuna broke reality for the second time, Mystic Magic Impaler was transformed into a Titan, and began attacking the heroes around her. She quickly killed Tritium, Snuff, and multiple other unnamed capes, including the distant ones, that were attacking the Ashen Titan.Infrared 19.5 After that she was locked in a fight with the empowered Gibborim Knight.Infrared 19.6 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blaster Category:Striker Category:Heroes Category:Second Trigger Category:Titans Category:S-Class Threats Category:Ward Characters